Visiting a friend
by steph108
Summary: After the Battle between the Group and The Father, Fullmetal goes to visit an old friend in the hospital. Fullmetal realizes that he can't hid it any longer, he feels a connection, one he doesn't think we be recipricated


Edward Elric stood outside Colonel Mustangs Hospital room, he had not been to see him since the final battle between him and "father." Edwards's brother's hospital room was close and he had been spending most of his time there. He'd seen people filtering in and out of the colonel's room all week long. Suddenly Edward felt nervous, why did he feel nervous. He rubbed his hands together gently. He'd finally had his two own hands and he never realized how sweaty his palms could get. He stood on his tip toes and peered into the room though the small window on the door. Just passed the curtain Edward could see The Colonel laying in his hospital bed. No one else was in the room. Edward took a deep breath and entered.

The Colonel's head whipped over toward this sound, his foggy eyes darted back and forth across the room desperately trying to find light in the darkness.

"Who's there?" He commanded.

"It's me, Colonel." Was all Edward said.

"Oh, Fullmetal." The Colonel seemed pleased at the visit. He even smiled in his direction. "Please, come here." The colonel reached out his hand toward the voice. Edward desperately wiped his hands on his black shirt trying to get rid of his wet palms. As a last ditch effort he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his white gloves. He hadn't used them much lately because he didn't need to hide his automail anymore. He hastily pulled them on, and stepped forward gently placing his hand into Mustang's.

Mustang pulled him forward and reached out a second hand that he waved over the top of Edwards head.

"Still, as short as ever, I almost forgot." Mustang teased. He gently rested his hand on the top of Edward thick blonde hair. Rustling it slightly.

"I'm not that short, you're just reaching too high. The bed is really high up too you know." Edward snapped back. Using his new arm he tried to brush the colonel's arm away. Mustang tensed up.

"Well, well, is that human flesh I feel?" He asked, in wonder. He gently squeezed Edwards arm, as Edward swallowed hard at Mustangs touch.

Mustang now used both hands to feel up and down Edwards arm all the way up to his shoulder. The touch felt strangely intimate to Edward, who couldn't recall ever feeling Mustangs touch before in his life. With his new arm he absorbed the feeling of Mustangs strong grip, and yet gentle hands. Mustang again felt around with his hands pulling off the gloved Edward had put on. He took one of Edwards's hands in each of his and gently massaged them.

"You'll need to work this arm more, its weak compared to the other."

"Yeah, I'll work on that." Edward said absent mindedly. The colonel released Edwards hand and sat up offering Edward a spot to sit near the end. Edward longed to hold his hands still, already missing his skin.

"What can I do for you Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, I guess I was just coming by to see how you've been doing, Al is resting and I had a spare moment." Edward lied. Al was asleep and he definitely wanted to make sure Mustang was alright, but he wanted more than that. He just didn't know what to say.

"I'm actually doing very well," Mustang brought one of his hands up to his face. Running his fingertips along his own cheekbones, afraid to get to close to his own eyes. The colonel went on to explain how he fully intends to become Furher and his already attempting to learn braille, and he mentioned how Riza has been reading books to him until he learns. After a few moments Mustang grew silent.

"Why are you really here Fullmetal?" He suddenly asked. Edward stammered, searching his mind for an answer.

"I just, I mean, I know the things you saw, after the transmutation." He was talking faster and began breathing heavy. "I feel like maybe what happened to you might have been my fault, I dragged you into this, and it's because of me your in here." Edward sniffed his nose gently. He could feel tears of guilt burning on the edge of his eyes. "I'm just so grateful to you, and I can't think of any way to repay you. And I feel so guilty for everything, and now I have all these feelings, and I don't know how to handle them." Edward covered his mouth in shame.

"Feelings" Mustangs brow furrowed. His hand reached up to Edwards face, he first felt his forehead and then gently wiped a tear off of Edwards's cheek.

Edward suddenly grabbed Mustangs wrist and pulled it away from his face. Edward could see Mustangs eyes move wildly behind strands of his jet black hair. Without thinking Edward pulled his other hand up and cupped it around the back of Mustangs neck. Mustang responded by also grabbing Edwards's wrist, only he didn't pull Edwards hand away.

"Edward?" The colonel whispered. It was the first time Colonel Mustang had ever referred to Edward by his first name instead of is Alchemist name. Edward pulled Mustangs face in against his and kissed him. For a moment neither pulled away, they just let their lips linger together. They each pulled away slowly, and Edward slowly opened his eyes. Mustang's clouded grey eyes stared not at him but though him. Edward suddenly felt guilty again, not only for everything that happened before but now for everything that had just happened. He felt he had just taken advantage of Mustangs inability to stop him.

"I'm sorry." Edward blurted out. Releasing his grip on Mustang he turned to go. But Mustang still had a hold on Edwards's wrist.

"Wait, Fullmetal." Mustang began to say but Edward could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled away from Mustangs grip and headed for the door. "Fullmetal, wait. Edward!?" Edward could hear Mustang calling after him. He slammed the door shut behind him, he wanted Mustang to know that he was gone, and he slammed it hard enough that he wanted mustang to know, he wouldn't ever bother him again.


End file.
